


college boys

by ohitserica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bromance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitserica/pseuds/ohitserica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>play formatted larry fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	college boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something in this type of format so yeha

scene one  
-  
setting; the campus of a university in england  
-  
louis: i don't know about this, guys. a pet?

niall: yeah! i think we'd be able to, yanno, not kill it on purpose?

louis: well that's encouraging!

niall: really?

liam: (shuffling through wallet, frowns) i got forty two

louis: thirty nine

niall: seven

liam: you're joking

louis: goddamit niall!

liam: where did all your money go?

niall: well, i went to the pub last night and...

liam: (pinches bridge of nose and exhales) wow

louis: way to go dickhead!

niall: (ignoring louis' comment) i say we get a frog!

louis: no!

niall: why not?

louis: they're disgusting!

niall: so are you!

liam: shut up! we are getting a turtle.

louis: (groaning) what is it with you two and reptiles?

liam: actually, frogs are-

louis: i don't care! we are going to get an animal that is soft. cuddly!

niall: who says you get to make the choice?

louis: i'm the oldest so

liam: how about a hamster?

louis: (rolling eyes) fine.

niall: sure!

liam: let's go!

(louis, niall, and liam trek to the nearest pet store)

niall: (taps on fish tank)

employee: please don't touch!

niall: (whispering) twat

employee: excuse me?

liam: (quickly) oh, noth-

niall: i said 'twat'

employee: (points to door) out!

louis: tough luck, ni

employee: all of you!

(the trio step out onto the street)

louis: what do we do now?

liam: (slaps back of niall's head)

niall: okay, ow!

liam: why would you say that?

louis: she was being a twat...

liam: not the point louis!


End file.
